<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue eyed boy by lylakatzcriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499817">Blue eyed boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss'>lylakatzcriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 days of QuaranKlaine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn't know he needed saving but, everyone does at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>14 days of QuaranKlaine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue eyed boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine really had a hard time trying to figure out who he was. He knew deep down what he wanted and just wasn’t sure how to go about it. He was only 14 when everything started to crumble down. At 15 he came out because he had too. His old school had this dance and he had asked the only other out gay kid in his school. He wasn’t necessarily out to his parents yet but, most of his friends knew. Before the dance even started, they, we’re beaten up in the parking lot. Blaine was hospitalized for 2 weeks because of the injuries. Now he’s at Dalton Academy and he couldn’t be happier. <br/>He made a name for himself; he sang lead for the warblers and had really good grades. One day when he was stopped by this blue eye boy he knew his whole world was about to change. The Holiday season was slowly approaching and Blaine had asked Kurt to sing with him. They became close friends really quickly and that’s what scared Blaine. He has never had this with someone before and he felt himself trusting Kurt with his life.</p>
<p>Blaine was scared of going home for Christmas break and he saw Kurt one last time to help him practice for his perforce. He usually stays at Dalton but, this year they aren’t letting him and he can’t ask Kurt. They haven’t even started dating yet which is also driving Blaine crazy. He knows he has these feelings but, he just doesn’t understand them yet. <br/>After they finished the song, they both fell onto the couch. </p>
<p>“So you have to sing with this girl?” Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine just laughs</p>
<p> “Sadly. Your so much better though.” Kurt blushes. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you around?” Kurt just nods. </p>
<p>“I’ll text you over break. Maybe we can hang out.” </p>
<p>"Uh yeah. I’ll let you know.” And like that Blaine was home. He was trying to avoid his father the best he could but, sometimes he can’t. </p>
<p>“Why do you even bother coming home?” Blaine looks up from his book. </p>
<p>“Dalton wouldn’t let me stay again. I had to come home. Not like you care.” His father just laughs. </p>
<p>“Your right I don’t. Your faggot ways makes me sick.” Blaine looks down when he hears the word not sure what his father was going to do next. </p>
<p>“You look at me when I’m talking to you boy.” That’s when he felt the slap. Knocking him from his seat he doesn’t move when he feels another kick to his stomach and a punch to his face. </p>
<p> “I want you out.” Blaine just looks at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“I’m done looking at your faggy face when I don’t have too. Get out. You have one hour to pack your things.” </p>
<p>Blaine just nods. Getting up he picks up his phone from his pocket he dials Kurt’s number. “Hello?” </p>
<p>Blaine just smiles when he hears his voice. “Kurt, I’m so sorry, can you please come get me? I have no where to go and I only have a hour. Please, Kurt I need you.” He hears Kurt sighing “send me your address and I’ll be on my way. Just hang in their Bee.” The call ends and Blaine lose it. Trying to get all his things together only able to bring his guitar. He cries though, he hasn’t cried like this since the attack. He cries for the family he’ll never have. He’ll cry for not being able to say goodbye to his mother or his brother. </p>
<p>Bags packed, guitar with him. The hour went by faster than he realized when he hears his father. “Time’s almost up. Hope you have some kind of a plan it’s pretty cold out there.”</p>
<p> “I do actually.” His father doesn’t say anything more. When he looks down at his phone, he sees that Kurt’s here. </p>
<p>“We’ll I’ll be going now. Don’t want to be anymore of a disappointment.” </p>
<p>“Whatever go enjoy your faggy boyfriend.” Blaine loses his temper. He pushes his father against the wall “Don’t you ever ever call him that. I don’t give a damn what you call me. But you have no fucking right to call him anything.” His father punches him in the face one last time. “Get out!” </p>
<p>With that Blaine picks everything back up and runs out to Kurt’s car. He opens the back seat and throws everything in and going into the passenger seat. </p>
<p> “Blaine. Oh Bee. Your eye.” Blaine just cries again. Kurt takes him in his arms the best he could in the position they were sitting in.  Time passes when Kurt finally realizes how long they have been sitting there.</p>
<p> “Ready to go home?” Blaine nods </p>
<p>“As long as you promise to hold me.” Kurt just smiles</p>
<p> “I’m sure we can make something happen.” They both just laugh as Kurt starts to drive and he puts some music on knowing it will calm Blaine down. He’s noticed by the time they get home Blaine has dosed off. </p>
<p>“Hey sleep head.” Kurt places his hand on Blaine’s thigh gently rubbing it to wake him up. </p>
<p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Blaine slowly starts to wake up. </p>
<p>“Are we here?” Kurt nods parking the car and getting Blaine’s things from the back. They bring everything inside when Carole greets them. </p>
<p>“You must be Blaine. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances. Please make yourself at home, I can make you boys something to eat?” </p>
<p>“Thank you. That’s really sweet of you Mrs. Hummel.”</p>
<p> Carole laughs “oh honey it’s Carole.” They leave Blaine’s stuff in Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and has him sit on the toilet seat. </p>
<p>“Thank you Kurt, for everything.” Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine forehead. “I’m just thankful you trust me enough. I know we don’t talk about your family and that’s fine we don’t have too. I understand. At lest I want to understand.” Kurt takes a wet cloth and cleans off the dry blood on Blaine’s face. </p>
<p>“My father isn’t the most understanding or accepting person. I came home for the holidays because Dalton made me. My mom was at work so she wasn’t there to calm my dad down like she usually does. He started hitting me and then he kicked me out. My dad and I didn’t have the best relationship but, I didn’t think it was that bad.”</p>
<p> Kurt places the cloth down on the sink.</p>
<p>“You’re safe now an that’s what truly matters. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Blaine looks up at Kurt, blue eyes meeting hazel. The bright ocean eyes that Blaine loves so much. Blaine takes the moment slowly moving in giving Kurt the moment to pull away and when he doesn’t closes the space between them connecting their lips. Deeping the kiss Kurt moans. Blaine smiles against Kurt’s lips his hands cupping Kurt’s face. Biting Kurt’s bottom lip Kurt moans again. Pulling away slowly their foreheads still touching.</p>
<p> “wow” They both laugh. “I know” Blaine says kissing Kurt once more. </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Blaine says with his hands holding Kurt’s.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you did. Now come on I’m hungry and this really cute boy told me about wanting cuddles tonight.” </p>
<p>Blaine just laughs and follows Kurt.</p>
<p>That’s how everything started. Blaine didn’t know he needed saving until he met the love of his life and from that point on he knew he was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about not posting the last few days. I lost a bit of motivation and I needed a break but, I'm back and I hope you guys are ready for the rest of the fics.-Lyla</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>